mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
Game scenario Ever fancy running your own nation. It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera and Iradier become a lot more topical! *'Global weather:' The major May 14–15 geomagnetic storm occurs. *'World heath issues:' The first BCG vaccination against tuberculosis is given. *'World industrial and political unrest:' The Norwegians and British have a major work place strike. Colombians, Chinese, Germans, Romanians, Italians, French, British, Americans and Spaniards riot and protest rally against their governments on occasion. Palestine sees a pogrom in Jaffa, the Riff region of Spanish Morocco rebels against colonial rule and Silesia sees a Polish uprising against ethnic Germans. Violent anti-European riots occur in Cairo and Alexandria. Indians and Pakistani begin to all for independence from the UK and hold several major protest marches. The USA remains isolationist and Australia retains it's White Australia Policy. Communist parties occur in Czechoslovakia, Spain, Norway, Portugal, Italy and China. Some fascists, communists, anarchists, nationalists, militarists and proto-Nazis occer in Germany. *'Japan:' The city of Kiryū, located in Gunma Prefecture, Japan, is founded. *'USSR:' The Kronstadt rebellion is initiated by sailors of the Soviet Navy's Baltic Fleet has been crushed buy the USSR. Abkhazia becomes an autonomous republic within the Soviet Union. Civil war continues in many rural and remoter places. The USSR faces economic and political decline until the civil war ends. :: The Russian civil war rebel units: Cream= Tzarists, Japan's red= Pro-Japan, Khaki= Fare eastern Republic (F.E.R.) local militias, Bolshevik Russia's red= Bolshevik militias, Pink= Cossack local militias, Cyan= Ukrainian nationalists militias, Royal blue= Ukrainian Marxist militias, USA' blue = Light expeditionary forces, Light Green= Belorussians local militias, Dark green= Kokand's Basmachi Islamist Movement, Frence's Blue=French Light expeditionary forces and China's yellow= Pro-China. '' *'China:' China is a state of warlord run chaos and civil war outside of the major cities and foreign enclaves. China faces economic and political decline until the civil war ends. *'S. Africa: The 1921 South African general election sees the National Party narrowly defeat the South Africa Party. *'''Sweden: Women got the vote and the death penalty was banned. *'Persia:' Nationalist Rezā Khan and Zia'eddin Tabatabaee stage a coup d'état in Iran. *'Spain:' Spanish Premier Eduardo Dato Iradier is assassinated while exiting the parliament building in Madrid. Battle of Annual in the Rif War Spanish troops are dealt a crushing defeat at the hands of Muhammad Ibn 'Abd al-Karim al-Khattabi in Spanish Morocco. Spain faces economic and political decline. *'Georgia (nation, not US state):' The Democratic Republic of Georgia is invaded by forces of Bolshevist Russia. Tiflis is captured and secured by the Bolshevist forces. *'USA:' Warren G. Harding is inaugurated as the 29th President of the United States. He then signs a joint congressional resolution declaring an end to America's state of war with Germany, Austria and Hungary. At the same Time Tulsa in the USA is hit by a race riot. The United States Figure Skating Association is formed.The DeYoung Museum also opens in Golden Gate Park, San Francisco. Al Capone is a 22 year old hoodlum, who shows talent and is on the way to becoming big in future organised crime outfits. The USA faces a economic and political boom. *'Italy: '''A new conservative government is formed in Italy by Ivanoe Bonomi, but it’s in a precarious position due to the unstable political situation in Italy.The Italian battleship Leonardo da Vinci is righted in Taranto Harbour. *'Irish Republic: The Irish War of Independence (aka the Anglo-Irish War) comes to a halt after a truce is signed between the belligerents. The British Brigadier General Cumming had been killed by the IRA a few months earlier. *'''UK: The British K class submarine HMS K5 sinks in the English Channel; all 56 onboard die. The UK faces economic and political decline. *'Brazil:' The football club Cruzeiro Esporte Clube from Belo Horizonte is founded as Palestra Italia in Brazil. *'Mongolia:' The Red Army captures Mongolia from the White Army and establishes the Mongolian People's Republic. General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any woodbe invader. Hyper exspantion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . is not always it! #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese”. (USA, UK, France, Germany, Japan and the Soviets (once the civil war is over and industry is more so)). For other states it's after 1955 and takes 5 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). #You must be plausible. #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO) and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, Encyclopaedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 21:00:00 UTC #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for five years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxie nations and use them in turns. #Limited Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. #Limited Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empier is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 . I would like Sine dei gloriem as my deputy. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Coppy the full-size version of the map to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make one for each half-year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign or national goverment forces in a civil war to a civil war. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints Nations North America *USA: --------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *Mexico: *Cuba: Central America *Haiti 17:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua *Panama Europe: *UK: *France: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) *Germany: *Italy: *Soviet Union: *Austria *Hungary *Romania *Albania *Bulgaria *Greece *Portugal *Spain *Yugoslavia *Czechoslovakia *Belgium *Netherlands *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania: *Norway *Byelorussia SSR *Ukrainian SSR *Bolshevik RussiaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Tanu TuvaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **MongoliaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) *Far Eastern Republic South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Brazil *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: Asia *Japan- The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: *China: *Siam *Kingdom of Hejez **Emirate of Asir *Saudi Arabia: Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *Emirate of Yemen *Nepal *Tibet *Bhutan Game Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game